


First day of School

by SkyTheGriffin



Category: Oggy123, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheGriffin/pseuds/SkyTheGriffin
Summary: It's always hard starting 'a new game', in a new town, with new people.But what if this is the day that you found out that one of your classmates...... is the same YouTuber you had been watching for years?





	First day of School

**_Recognition_ **

 

It’s your first day at a new school – a routine you’ve gotten used to by now, given that your parents move cities every single year. Their reasoning? Work. Word equals money and money is always needed. Money has been at the center of your parents’ careers for as long as you can remember. You don’t care that much to be honest as it’s 'adult business', but at least you don’t live on the brink of poverty.

And you could afford that trip to Croatia two years ago and got as much ice-cream as your heart desired. You over-ate on ice-cream so badly you don’t want to see it ever again in the entirety of your life.

When you were younger, you imagined moving cities and schools as a some sort of a game, “ _you’re not moving, you’re just a space marine that is being ‚reassigned‘, because of a promotion_ ” – and as far as coping mechanism go, it worked for you well enough – at least until you stopped to believe you’re fighting an alien overlord that is threatening to destroy humanity.

But now that you are older – seventeen for what it’s worth – meeting and interacting with new people became difficult. Your appearance changed, your voice changed, your demeanor changed. Everything has turned upside down for you. Not to forget that you’re able to eat up a whole fridge worth of food and be hungry one hour later. Being an adolescent is difficult!

Everyone around you seemed to be better at this alien ritual called ‘ _flirting_ ’ and everything that goes along with it while you’re perpetually alone in your room, solving sudoku while listening to ASMR. Out of all the things that interest you in life, romance has been always on the far bottom of the list – or at least until you saw all those couples walking together the day before and realized how much of a weeaboo you are. Maybe it’s time to throw away that pillow. But then again— she’s your waifu and she’s absolutely perfect the way she is.

It’s genetics, it’s always the genetics – said the forum dedicated to people dedicated to celibates such as yourself. They don’t like you because you’ve got an oval face, sharp nose and of course – your eyes that give you the appearance of an alcoholics that’s experiencing severe withdrawal. But it’s okay – it’s not like romance interests you anyway and those girls will be in a lot of disappointment with their ‘ _ideal_ ’ partners that have the ‘ _right appearance_ ’.

You’ve got brown hair styled in a sort of swept-back style – this morning you’ve outdone yourself as you tried to pretend you’re a professional hair stylist. All you did was to brush the hair away from your forehead so it’s no longer blocking your eyesight and slapped some hair gel on top. And a bit of perfume to further highlight that a true man should smell like smoked wood.

You’re of an average built, leaning more toward the skinny side, currently wearing discounted jeans paired with dark blue checkered shirt that your mother forced you to wear. Blue is your favorite color, it has always been. So overall, it’s not that bad. You feel fairly confident in this attire.

The more you think about you – the way how you look and how others perceive you - as you walk the hallway, the more nervous you become. _What if – what if there is a girl that finds me… attractive? If I see her, what if, what if---_  and your hands are now sweating like mad, the more you think about what-if. Great, that’s a good first appearance you’re certainly going to impress others with.

You try not to pay much mind to the ‘ _other people_ ’ - by other people, you refer to practically everyone else currently present in the hallway – some of which are likely part of the same class as you are. You do your best trying to pretend that they aren’t there as you open the door to your classroom. First impressions are important, so you straighten your back, take a step forward and…

… you stumble on a step that you didn’t see because you were too busy trying to look important. _Oh no._ You take a big step forward, trying your best to keep the balance. _Nonononono…_ You can feel the gaze of what seems dozen people staring at your back, unsure whether to laugh or help you – they’re going to laugh. Of course, they are. You just fell flat on your face.

You’ve messed things up again. Great job! You’re fabulous. You had one job, and that job was to walk as a standard human being, take a seat and pretend you belong. And you blew it worse than the developers who were responsible for Mass Effect Andromeda.

We don’t speak about that game here. Your face is tired when you even begin to imagine the facial animations – not that your face is any better, seeing that you’ve landed on the ground with a thud and you’re doing your best trying to scrap yourself from the ground up.

You can do it, this problem (of being embarrassed in front of everyone) has occurred before and it has been solved before (maybe you can still ask to be reassigned to another class) – but as you raise your head to look at the person looming above you, suddenly the need to hide under the table and wait until the class ends seems like a reasonable idea that should be executed immediately. There’s something about the girl, the blond hair or the way how a smile dances on her lips as she looks you over--- oh wait.

That can’t be right. You could’ve sworn you’ve seen her before, somewhere. There’s something about those lips, the way how the corners of her mouth turned up--- you’ve seen that smile before. But you aren’t dead and you’re rather skeptical when it comes to ‘ _Déjà vu_ ’ moments. They’re just sparks of your wild imagination. Which leaves only a few possibilities in your mind – but before you can even come up with the right question, her hand extends forward to help you get up.

You accept – much to the dismay of thousand of internet trolls that would now deem you as a weak beta male. Her smile fades for a moment as she drags you back on your feet and you aren’t sure why. Once she clears her hands against her trousers, she smiles again. Odd.

“ ** _Ahm… ehm…_ Thank you.** ” You blubber out an incoherent mess of a ‘thank you’, but she seems to understand.

“ **Don’t worry – these things like totally happen to everyone.** ” You aren’t sure if it’s sarcasm and your mouth presses in a hard line as you try to figure it out. As far as first impressions go, you’re breaking the world record in worst first impressions, period.

“ **Oh--- yeah. Yeah. _Uhhh ummhm..._** ” Is the only answer you seem to be able to make out as you practically do a one-eighty on your boots and storm toward the first seat that is available. There’s always free space in the front.

You nonchalantly pull up your phone and pretend you aren’t doing that only to have an excuse to wipe your hand. You absolutely forgot about that – your hand is dripping with sweat. And it has likely been also dripping with sweat as you held her--- you’re truly amazing human being.

Give it a few weeks and they might classify you as the new sub-class of human species. Or even more likely, just re-use one of the already existing words to describe you – such as Homo inermis – which translates to ‘helpless man’, quite fitting, isn’t it? You aren’t exactly sure why you suddenly remember all this unnecessary trivia. At times, paying attention at history lectures pays off.

Your phone notifications light up – a few messages from Telegram, a rather not-uplifting message from your mom (thanks mom, but it’s too late to save me now) and – Discord. You’re a frequent visitor on quite a handful of servers on the said app, but your favorite is still the one related to a YouTuber that plays Gonic (that’s how you discovered her, at the very least) – and Gonic for those who are uneducated is the worst parody of a video-game created by the Slavs that is only popular because she plays it and you like watching her play it --- not because she’d be a YouTuber and a female YouTuber at that, oh no. You aren’t attracted by such things. But she’s rather pleasant to look at.

Now, there’s nothing unusual going on, no raids, no giveaways (you’re still waiting for that limited poster of Overwatch). Whilst you didn’t publicly confess in the group, you blocked one of the administrators some time ago – all good, he can’t see himself being blocked. And you’re glad you don’t see his messages. It’s a win-win all around. The thing that took your interest however is seeing the owner of the server – which you have a low-key crush on because she’s the same YouTuber who plays Gonic – share her recent ‘first day back at school’ story.

As you read on, your heart skips a beat and you immediately slap the phone hard against the deck – which in turn makes even more people stare at your back, questioning your sanity – did they accidentally send you here instead of a mental asylum where you belong? You force a dry cough, then another out and hold a hand against your mouth, trying to pretend that there’s a good reason why you mishandle your own property. Nobody saw you reading that Discord message, great.

Ohmygosh. It is her. What are the odds – you wonder while you force your mouth to plaster on a smile. You’ve spent enough time looking like you’ve seen a ghost as it is. What are the odds that there are simultaneously two people that tripped on a step at the same time and fell flat on their face. Does that mean that you and the other mysterious person are trapped in some sort of a bond of… misfortune?

No, that’s impossible. And even if it was possible – why you. And why now. Your face turned red when you recalled the last five minutes of your life and you pulled up a grimace – suddenly being seated in the front of the class is a great idea because nobody can see you and how stupidly you look like. Unless the other people sitting in the front row turn your way--- and you hope they don’t do that anytime soon. So, you’re safe unless there’s someone else sitting next to you. You’re so hopelessly lost in your own thoughts that even a fire-alarm wouldn’t be able to fully snap you out of it.

Is your hair looking alright? Didn’t you put too much of hair gel on? How about your clothes? Aren’t they dirty (or even torn) from the fall? You need to check that, you already had enough faux passes for a month worth of time.

What’s your name, even? They’re going to ask for your name soon… of course you can’t remember! Oh no, oh no, this is terrible. If you were a Discord Bot, you’d enter panic mode right about now. You’re--- you’re you. It’s good to have your own credentials saved in your phone – for moments like this. Good, now make sure to keep your own name in mind. Don’t blubber out ‘I’m Princess Zelda!’ instead. Nobody is going to pull you out of that mess.

And--- If anyone saw you looking at that Discord group and somehow manages to recognize the icon and decides to ask, you aren’t interested in this YouTuber and you don’t imagine her giving you that heavenly smile right about now--- okay, it’s about the time to take a deep breath and stop! This isn’t the time to act as a stereotypical adolescent pulled from a girl fantasy book, you’re seventeen, practically a grown-up that can control his emotions.

You turn your head to discover someone is indeed currently sitting right beside you. Your fight-or-flight instincts kick in and you freeze.

There she was, your dream girl, holding her head in between her hands, whilst looking at you.

“ **They call me Oggy… and what’s your name?** ”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Recognition' is a parody inspired by a discussion held on Oggy123's Discord.  
> Thank you for reading till the end.
> 
> x o x o  
> Sky the Griffin (The Inquisitor)


End file.
